First Impressions
by DramaQueen5
Summary: Part 6! A little (I promise, only a little) trouble in paradise.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I'm having another try at this fanfiction deal so let's see where this one goes. It's a Carby, naturally, and picks up right where "Lockdown" left off. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue it for at least the next month or so before I go away. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
First Impressions – Part 1  
  
As she reciprocated Carter's kiss, Abby thought she must be going crazy. She heard John give a small moan as his hands began to roam up and down her back, puller her closer. As she began to slip her hands through John's short hair, she couldn't help but think about what weird timing this was. She had been waiting for this moment for months, but why did it have to come in a stifling, stinky exam room at work? Oh well, she thought as she and Carter mutually deepened the kiss. Suddenly, there was a loud smack as the ice pack Abby had forgotten she was holding slipped out of her hands and dropped to the floor. Surprised, John and Abby jumped as far away from each other as possible, thinking someone had just walked into the room. John scanned the room and a confused look crossed his face as he noticed there was no one there. His eyes went back to Abby who indicated the culprit ice pack now lying on the floor in between them. For a few seconds they just stared at each other without saying a word, both still too amazed at what had just transgressed. Abby stood with her back to the door and John stood with one hand on the gurney behind him, chests heaving and glistening with sweat. Slowly, a grin started to creep across John's face and Abby couldn't help but grin herself. She found herself starting to laugh and John had to laugh too. Laughing and smiling, they walked back towards each other and Abby fell into John's waiting arms. Laughing, he kissed the top of her head and spun her around.  
  
"I'd say we're going to be more than just ok," Abby finally managed speaking in hushed, low tones. John released his grip on her waist and grabbed both of her hands in his own.  
  
"We're going to be great," he replied. They gazed into each other's eyes and John felt that familiar feeling in his heart that he got whenever he saw her. That feeling of being overwhelmed by something more powerful than anything he had ever known. Before he let that happen, John looked away. He smiled and snuck a look back at Abby.  
  
"Great timing I have though, huh?" Abby released the breath she had been holding and said,  
  
"Ya know, I was just thinking the same exact thing." She looked around the room and then back at him.  
  
"Oh, come on," John laughed, "You mean to tell me you don't find wonderful scent of trauma one utterly romantic?"  
  
"Well, it's not exactly a candle light dinner," Abby joked back.  
  
"Well, that can be arranged," John said half seriously.  
  
"Oh really?" Abby raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Believe me, I've had this moment planned out for ages and I never thought it would take place in here," John gestured around the room.  
  
"You've had this all planned out?" Abby asked. John ducked his head down so that their foreheads were touching and said softly,  
  
"Yes." As he tilted his head to kiss her again, Abby could feel those butterflies in her stomach going crazy. Scratch that, not butterflies. They were elephants.  
  
"Get a grip, Abby!" she thought to herself. "This is not getting kissed by your high school crush!" But in so many ways it was.  
  
"Whew!" Abby exclaimed. "Now I feel hot."  
  
"Do you have a fever?" John asked mockingly.  
  
"Shut up!" Abby said, playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
"I think if we continue with what we've been doing we'll both pass out from the heat."  
  
"Maybe we should continue this under more pleasant circumstances?"  
  
"Definitely." John kissed her one more time and then hopped back up on the gurney, indicating that Abby should come sit next to him. "Just be careful," he said holding his hands up, "It's dangerously hot in here."  
  
"I think I can handle it," Abby joked at she sat herself next to him.  
  
John groaned as he stretched out, leaning on his elbows and dangling his legs over the side of the gurney.  
  
"Your back ok" Abby asked, concerned.  
  
"No, but I'll be fine after a shower and some sleep," John said wincing  
  
"I could rub it for you since I know how much you like back rubs," Abby joked with a little more sarcasm than she had intended.  
  
"Haha, funny," John said, not entirely amused.  
  
"Oh, come on, John," Abby started as she lay on her back, her head on his thigh and her legs dangling off the end of the gurney. "You have to laugh at the two of us."  
  
"Do I," he asked as he began to twirl a stray piece of her hair around his finger.  
  
"Yeah," Abby said, smiling as she felt her body begin to finally relax. "I mean we both keep running around like a couple a freaks searching for some happiness in our lives. We get ourselves stuck in these miserable boring relationships, only running to each other when we fall off the wagon. Once we're back on, it's back to the constant conflict that comes with trying too hard to be happy. You try to force chemistry that isn't there and so you break up and start the search again when all along the person you've been looking for is right in front of you, your best friend."  
  
"Abby, I-" John didn't have time to finish as Malik came through the doors with a mask over his face, bearing a tray of what, under the circumstances, look like very appetizing hospital food.  
  
"Dr. Lewis thought y'all might be hungry."  
  
"Yeah, Malik, thanks, this is great," Carter said, hopping down to take the tray.  
  
"Well, it's just the shit they have upstairs, but it's better than nothing, right man?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Any word on how much longer it'll be?" Abby asked.  
  
"I'd get comfortable if I were you. Word is it'll be morning before we get out of here."  
  
"Great," Carter muttered.  
  
"I had a date tonight," Malik whined. Carter and Abby laughed. "Listen, man, I gotta get back. Need anything else?"  
  
"No this is great, thanks Malik."  
  
"No prob," Malik replied, walking out of the room.  
  
"Well," Abby turned to John, "it looks like I'll be waking up next to you after all."  
  
"Scared?" John asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Yes," Abby nodded her head. John furrowed his brow and Abby laughed.  
  
"Don't look so worried! You and me . . . it's a scary thing, but I want it and we're ready."  
  
"I'm scared too," John said. "I'm excited and nervous and scared . . . and I'm hungry!" They both started laughing and dug into their hospital grub with more enthusiasm than usual because they knew they were going to be ok.  
  
Meanwhile, Malik returned to the desk looking confused. Noticing this, Luka asked,  
  
"What's wrong, Malik?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked up at Luka. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"Everything ok with Carter and Abby?" Susan inquired.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah, they're fine," Malik said, still looking like his mind was else where. Susan gave Luka a bewildered look and he just shrugged his shoulders and walked off to get something to eat. Susan turned back to Malik.  
  
"Ok, Malik. What is going on?!"  
  
"Well, I was just sure I was going to walk in on some major dirt going on between those two, but when I walked in, nothing was going on!" Susan laughed.  
  
"Well, you know, they are at work."  
  
"Yeah, but still. If I was Carter, which thank God I am not, but if I was and I was stuck in a room with Abby with nothing to do, we would not be sitting there talking!"  
  
"You don't know that's all they were doing."  
  
"Yeah? Well, things looked pretty mild in there to me."  
  
"Who knows? Appearances can be deceiving."  
  
To be continued! Let me know what you think. 


	2. Possibilities

Thanks for all the great reviews! They were truly inspirational so I decided to write part two. This one takes place when they are finally let out of quarantine. I realize it's kind of slow moving at the moment (and shorter than usual), but I promise I will get things rocking soon. Please R&R!  
  
Susan Lewis walked into the exam room, eager to finally give Carter and Abby their smallpox vaccines so that she could go home and get some rest. She opened her mouth to say good morning, but was silenced by the sight she beheld. Carter and Abby had pushed the one gurney against the wall and were now sitting with their backs against the wall, asleep in each other's arms. Abby had her head on Carter's shoulder and he had one arm placed protectively around her waist. The early morning sun crept in through the window and made shadows dance across their exhausted, but content faces. Susan smiled. She knew she and Carter were better off as friends and she was glad he and Abby had finally realized they were better off as more than friends. Sorry to break up this picture perfect moment, but more anxious to get out of the ER, Susan walked over to where the two were sleeping and lightly shook Abby's shoulder.  
  
"Abby," she urged, "it's time to get up." As Abby began to open her eyes and fully register the situation, Susan moved on to Carter.  
  
"Carter, you can go home now." A groggy Carter moaned at being awakened, stretched, gave a big yawn, and finally opened his eyes to see both Susan and Abby staring at him looking fairly amused.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That's quite a charming waking up ritual you have," Susan said incredulously.  
  
"I hope you don't do that every morning," Abby said a little more flirtatiously than she had intended. Abby laughed nervously, as Susan was in the room, and just tried to let the moment pass, but Susan was sure both she and Carter were definitely blushing. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, if you two are ready to get out of here, I'll give you your vaccines and you can be on your way."  
  
"It's smallpox?" Carter demanded. Susan nodded,  
  
"You were right."  
  
"Yeah, well it could still be out there in the city. Those kids were in school!"  
  
"The CDC is issuing a public health notice, recommending that people go get vaccinated," Susan said. Carter just grumbled, causing both women to roll their eyes.  
  
"Come on," Abby said while hopping off the gurney, "let's get out of here." John smiled and nodded. He stood up and winced.  
  
"Your back?" Abby asked, concerned. John nodded in affirmation, still wincing and holding his back.  
  
"Will you be able to make it home alright?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Carter managed to gasp.  
  
"Ok, but you ice it and lie down as soon as you get home."  
  
"Yes, doctor, thank you," Carter joked.  
  
"Alright, let's get you guys out of here," Susan said, leading the way out of the room. Carter and Abby lingered a moment by the door. Carter's heart melted when he saw her looking up at him with her eyes shining with emotion that could only mirror his own.  
  
"Who knew you could have so much fun in a trauma room?" Carter asked, slipping his hand in Abby's.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of sorry to leave it," she joked back.  
  
"I know you were planning to sleep for twenty-four hours and I'd to come between you and you're beauty sleep, but I want to do things right. I don't want this to be just some moments of passion in an exam room."  
  
Abby shook her head.  
  
"I don't want that either."  
  
"So, will you go out with me tonight?" Carter asked, his desperate eyes searching hers.  
  
"Yes," Abby smiled. Carter's face broke into a massive grin that was enough to make Abby burst. She looked down for a moment to gather her thoughts and looked back up at his still smiling face. She smiled and said, "You're wonderful." She brought both of her hands up to his face and smiled before bringing his lips down to hers. They shared a tender kiss that, for all its sweetness, was still full of all the passion they had pushed back for so long. She let her lips linger on his for a moment before saying,  
  
"Yes, John Carter, you are wonderful." Carter traced her lips with his fingers.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked softly. Abby nodded.  
  
"Ok," he whispered before kissing her one more time. John had slipped out of the door before Abby even had a chance to register that last kiss. Abby brought her hand up to her lips and tried to hold onto it for just a little longer. She took one look around the room. She knew that her life would never be the same after today. Being with John was scary and once it started, they would never be able to go back to the way things were before. And, scary as it was, she hoped that they would never want to go back; that from now on they were only looking forward. Already anticipating what was to come that evening, Abby pushed open the door and walked out to a new world of possibilities. 


	3. Desperately Wanting

Once again, thanks for all the fabulous feedback. I've really been trying to preserve the characters and make sure that the only similarities between the Carter and Abby of fanfic and the Carter and Abby of the show are their names. Hope you enjoy part 3! As usual, all characters are property of Warner Bros., Constant C, and all those other Hollywood types. Please R&R!  
  
Abby groaned as she threw yet another top onto the "No" pile on her chair that was quickly growing larger. She had never agonized so much over what to wear on a date before. A glance at the clock told her that she better quit agonizing and hurry up and pick something to wear before John got there. Sifting through her closet, Abby began to worry. Why was she so concerned about this date? As if the answer wasn't obvious enough. She was scared because it was with John Carter. John Carter, her best friend. She had to make sure he wouldn't decide that moving their relationship beyond friendship wasn't a mistake.  
  
"No, Abby," she said to herself as she pulled out another top, "this is not a mistake." She pulled the white see-through blouse on over her black camisole and began to button it, surveying herself in the mirror one last time.  
  
John paused outside Abby's door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"This is it, John," he thought to himself. "No turning back." He smoothed his shirt, took another deep breath, and gave two sharp knocks on the door.  
  
Abby's head popped up when she heard the two distinct knocks on her door.  
  
"Oh, God, he's here," she thought. "Maybe he'll just go away if I don't open the door." John knocked again. "Or not," Abby thought and she went to answer the door. She undid all the locks and pulled the door open to reveal John Carter standing there in khaki pants and a black shirt that was just tight enough around his biceps to show that he had been working out.  
  
"Hi," Abby said, he heart racing just from anticipation.  
  
"You look beautiful," John said, handing her a bouquet of dried flowers.  
  
"Thanks," Abby said, taking the flowers. She couldn't believe that he remembered that she preferred dried flowers to fresh ones. "Come in," she said, opening the door wider. "Just let me get my jacket." Carter stepped into her apartment and stuck his hand nervously in his pockets.  
  
"Did you get a haircut?" Abby asked as she grabbed her jacket out of the closet.  
  
"Uh, yeah," John replied, nervously running a hand through his short hair.  
  
"If you cut your hair every time we go out, you're gonna be bald pretty soon," Abby joked as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"Only because I know you like bald guys," Carter grinned, remembering their conversation about Mark. Abby gave a short, nervous laugh as she joined him by the door.  
  
"Ready?" John asked. What a question. Ready for what? A date? A relationship? A lifetime together? Despite all her apprehensions, Abby heard herself saying,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, then," Carter said smiling and offering Abby his hand, "let's go." Abby took his hand and they walked out the door. As she shut the door she said,  
  
"There's not going to be a limo waiting outside, is there?" John laughed.  
  
"No. This time I promise things will be a little more low key."  
  
"Not that I didn't have fun at the ball," Abby said as they walked down the stairs, "but the tux and the dress and the receiving line and the limo were all a bit overwhelming."  
  
"Tonight's just you and me," John said as they walked out onto the sidewalk. "I assume Jeeps are ok, though," he said as they walked to his car.  
  
"Jeeps are great," Abby said as he held the car door open for her. John just smiled back and then shut the door to walk around to the driver's side. "So far so good," she thought.  
  
Half an hour later, John and Abby were seated at a table overlooking the river. They sat there nervously as they waited for the waiter to bring them their drinks. Neither wanted to be the first to speak so, instead, both of them kept on looking up at the other, but as soon as their eyes met, they looked away. Needing to break the silence, Abby tried to start a conversation.  
  
"You know, I've always wanted to come here, but I've never really had the occasion to." Relieved that they had something to talk about, Carter smiled and said,  
  
"Really? Well, I hope this qualifies as a good occasion."  
  
"Oh, it does," Abby flirted, sipping her water. Why was this so hard? They could usually talk to each other about everything. John had to say something.  
  
"Abby, I-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the waiter returned.  
  
"Here, we have a club soda with lime for the lady and a coke for the gentleman," the young man said, setting down their drinks. "Have you decided on you meals tonight?" John looked at Abby and she nodded yes. The waiter turned to her.  
  
"I'll have a house salad and the salmon special, please," she said handing the waiter her menu.  
  
"Excellent choices," he said, writing her order down. "And for you, sir?" John furrowed his brow, looked back at his menu, and finally said,  
  
"I'll have a Caesar Salad and the roast chicken."'  
  
"Alright," the waiter said, closing his notepad and taking John's menu. "I'll put these right in." John and Abby smiled at him and then smiled back at each other.  
  
"I didn't know things could get so complicated ordering chicken," Abby teased, referring to John's apparent confliction over what to order.  
  
"Oh, it was a very difficult decision," John replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, when it comes down to your roast chicken and your veal," John said, feigning seriousness, "things get really tough."  
  
"Oh, I believe you," Abby joked. She snorted when she couldn't suppress her laughter any more and soon they were both laughing so hard that there were tears falling from Abby's eyes. Having gotten over their apprehensions and reached the comfort level where they could just be themselves, their usual banter continued all through dinner. When they got their coffee things fell silent again. Abby sat staring at John, idly stirring her coffee. Noticing that she was staring at him, John asked,  
  
"What?" Shaken from her trance, Abby looked away.  
  
"Nothing," she shook her head.  
  
"No, really, what?"  
  
"You really want to know what I was thinking?"  
  
"Yeah," John nodded his head.  
  
"I was thinking that I don't know," Abby said. Propping one elbow up on the table and resting her chin in her hand, she continued. "I mean, I don't know, I don't know how to do this. I don't know . . . ."  
  
"Abby, Abby," John cut her off, reaching across the table and taking both of her hands in his. "It doesn't have to be so complicated."  
  
"Things haven't always been complicated between us?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Well," John shrugged, "then they certainly don't have to be more complicated. I mean, we shouldn't go on trying so hard. There's nothing to prove. We're already friends so it's not about forming an opinion of each other, we already have one. A good one," he added. Abby blushed. "Look, I'm not going to force some relationship on you that you're not completely ready for, but I think-"  
  
"No," Abby cut him off, "I am ready. I want this. I want there to be an . . . us." Carter grinned.  
  
"Me too," he said, kissing her hand. Abby's whole body tingled as he did. She had never felt this way about anyone, not even Richard when they were first together. This was something completely new and she was pretty sure that John felt the same way.  
  
After paying the bill, John said,  
  
"I'm not quite ready to take you home just yet."  
  
"You're not?" Abby asked as he helped her up from her chair.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked, indicating that they should walk along the river.  
  
"Sure," Abby smiled as she slipped on her jacket. As they walked out of the restaurant, John slipped his hand into hers. Their fingers intertwined and they headed down towards the river. They walked in blissful silence for a while before Abby said,  
  
"I'm glad we're finally here, John."  
  
"I am too, Abby," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I am too." They continued walking until they reached their usual bench by the river.  
  
"How'd we end up here?" Abby asked with a mix of joy and disbelief.  
  
"Must be some magnetic force drawing us here."  
  
"You think we can officially call it our bench now?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can," John said as they sat down. He hesitated for a moment before he draped his arm around Abby's shoulder and he smiled at how nicely she fit next to his body as she moved closer to him.  
  
"It's getting a little cool out here," she said softly.  
  
"Oh, I dunno," John said. "I think I'm still recovering from yesterday's heat stroke."  
  
"God, I can't believe that was only yesterday," Abby said. John sighed.  
  
"I know. So much had happened."  
  
"You were right," Abby said.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you stood right there and told me I wasn't over Luka." John shifted his body a little uncomfortably. "I mean, I was over him, but I wasn't ready for this and I just didn't want to admit it," Abby continued.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really that understanding."  
  
"No, you weren't!" Abby laughed, gently poking him in the ribs.  
  
"But I was upset that you still cared so much about him . . . and I didn't only want a part of you while he got another part. I knew it had to be all or nothing with us."  
  
"So you went and started going out with Susan?" Abby chided.  
  
"Hey! A man's gotta to something to keep himself sharp!"  
  
"Oh, please."  
  
"Well, all being with her did was show me how much I really wanted to be with you, as if I didn't already know."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah, she tell you . . ."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Uh . . . well she told me to tell you that I was desperately in love with you," John whispered.  
  
"Oh," Abby replied. She was keeping her cool on the outside, but alarms were going off all over her inside. Love! Did he say love? Did he love her? Did she love him? This was too much for their first date. But, deep inside, she knew that these feelings that she had couldn't be anything but love. Tonight was not the night for revealing those feelings though, not yet. It was too soon. She had to be absolutely certain.  
  
"Ready to go?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah." John helped her up and held onto her hand. He stroked her cheek with his other hand and then kissed her. Abby returned the kiss with even more fervor and she could swear that her feet were no longer touching the pavement. They pulled back from the kiss in need of air and smiled at each other. They walked back to the car with their arms around each other and headed back towards Abby's apartment. John walked her to the door and leaned in the doorframe as she undid all the locks.  
  
"Feel safe enough here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Abby said, but Carter knew she was just trying to avoid the question.  
  
"Really?" he pressed. Abby sighed.  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
"Abby, all I'm saying is that I know what it's like to be attacked, alright? I know what you've been through and I'm here for you so if you ever feel scared or need anything you tell me. I'm here for you in every aspect of this relationship, ok?"  
  
"Screw the second date rule," Abby thought as she kissed John square on the lips. The kiss deepened and grew more and more passionate and desperate. Remembering her no turning back rule from earlier that evening, Abby pushed John into her apartment. John pulled back from a second. Were things going to fast? Was this the wrong thing to be doing? As he looked into Abby's sultry and shining eyes, the answer came back as a glaring NO. He drew Abby in for another steaming kiss, this time letting his hands run down to unbutton her shirt. As he felt Abby begin to tug at his own shirt, John pushed the door shut with his foot, immersing them in pure emotion and darkness.  
  
If you leave reviews new chapters will come . . . 


	4. Waiting

I'm really loving all the encouraging reviews! This fic has been so much fun to write and I'm glad people are enjoying it. Here's part 4! Sorry it's so short, hopefully I'll have the next part done later tonight.  
  
  
  
Abby awoke to the sunlight that was beginning to peak through the shades in her bedroom. As she rubbed her eyes of sleep, the previous night's events came flooding back to her. She remembered how nervous she had been, she remembered how nice dinner was, and she remembered the hours of passionate love making that had continued long into the night. John had been so gentle, yet so full of desire at the same time. It had been the most wonderful night of her life and she hoped to share many similar evenings with the man who was still lying next to her, fast asleep. Abby rolled onto her stomach and watched John sleep. He looked so peaceful, the picture of perfection. Just watching him sleep, Abby couldn't help but feel that she was falling even more in love with him. She didn't know how long she had been watching him when John began to stir. He yawned, stretched, and finally opened his eyes. He was a little startled to see Abby lying there, watching him calmly.  
  
"I guess you do do that every morning," Abby said. John just smiled, and then asked,  
  
"How long have you been up?"  
  
"A little while."  
  
"Watching me sleep?" John asked incredulously.  
  
"I wish I had a teddy bear to give you. You looked just like a little five-year-old, you were sleeping so peacefully," Abby said, running a hand through John's hair.  
  
"Well," John said, pulling Abby on top of him and leaving his arms wrapped around her waist, "I was exhausted after that work out you gave me last night."  
  
Abby gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Last night was wonderful, John." They lay there for a few minutes, just listening to each other breathe. Neither wanted this moment that they were in to end. It was so peaceful and calm. It what both of them had always dreamed of, but had never been able to have, until now. Finally, John said,  
  
"Are you working tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Abby replied, but not moving from where she lay on top of him, "six to six."  
  
"Me too," John said, stroking her hair.  
  
"Do you want breakfast?" Abby asked.  
  
"I should probably go home and shower, catch up on some Q and As."  
  
"I don't think Weaver's gonna mind if you're a little behind after what happened the other day. Please, stay. You can shower here and I'll make breakfast."  
  
Something in the way Abby said "please" made John know that he had to stay. He couldn't possibly tear himself away from her. He was finally certain that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.  
  
"Ok," he said, "I'll stay."  
  
"Great," Abby smiled, rolling off of him and finding her pajama bottoms as she got of out bed.  
  
"You cook?" John asked, sitting up.  
  
"I am an excellent chef," Abby said.  
  
"Hmmm," John said skeptically, only to be hit in the face with the towel that Abby threw at him.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You asked for it!" Abby replied. "Questioning my cooking!"  
  
"No . . . I think YOU asked for it!" John said as he began chasing Abby around the bedroom, threatening to smack her with the towel. When he finally had her cornered between the bed and the wall, he lopped the towel around her waist, and drew her slowly towards him. When their bodies were finally touching, John kissed her passionately. Abby returned the kiss with full force, allowing his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. Before things got too carried away, they pulled apart. For a minute they just stood there, holding onto each other for dear life. Neither one of them said a word; nothing needed to be said. Standing in Abby's bedroom, with sun streaming in the window and a light breeze billowing the curtains, holding her in him arms, John knew why he was thirty-one years old and "some girl" hadn't come along and married him, as Abby had said. He had been waiting for this.  
  
"So," Abby started, tilting her head towards John, "how does scrambled eggs and toast sound?"  
  
"That sounds excellent to me."  
  
"Good because that's about the only thing I can cook," Abby said as she headed into the hall.  
  
"What happened to your being a fabulous cook?" John inquired.  
  
Abby shrugged,  
  
"I am a fabulous cook, just not a fabulous cook of many things." John laughed and Abby threw him one of her dazzling smiles over her shoulder as she left the room.  
  
"Yes," John thought as he walked into the bathroom, this was what he had been waiting for. 


	5. The Real Deal

As promised, here's part five only a few hours after a posted part four! As usual, these characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Please R&R!  
  
  
  
At six o'clock on the dot, John walked into the ER, ready to start his shift. Usually he wouldn't be so eager to start a twelve hour night shift, but hopefully the night shift would provide him and Abby with a few minutes along together.  
  
"Hey. Jerry," he said approaching the desk, "how have things been around here today?"  
  
"Not bad," Jerry replied. "Chen is finishing up a single MVA in trauma one, but otherwise things are pretty quite. Just the usual scrapes and bruises."  
  
"Let's hope it stays that way," Carter said while looking over the messages Jerry had handed him. As he shoved the messages into his pocket, John picked up on a odd smell. Sniffing he said,  
  
"Jerry, what's that smell?"  
  
"Disinfectant. They completely wiped down the entire ER after the smallpox scare."  
  
"God, that stuff stinks. Has it been this bad all day?"  
  
"Worse, but it's better than letting the pox get to you."  
  
"Yeah," Carter agreed heading to the lounge to put his stuff away. He pushed open the door and grinned when he saw Abby pouring over some magazine with Chuny. Abby's head popped up as soon as the door opened. She had been sitting there waiting for John to get there, jumping every time someone entered the lounge. When she saw that he had finally arrived, she mirrored his grin with her own face. As Chuny chattered on about one of her many recent one night stands, John and Abby shared a moment with each other, letting their eyes and their hearts meet.  
  
"Abby? Abby?!"  
  
"What?" she turned back to Chuny as she broke out of her trance.  
  
"I asked if you're coming the nurse's night out tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Abby said, following John to his locker with her eyes. "I might have plans."  
  
Opening his locker, John grinned at the concept that Abby wanted to go out with him again tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, come on, Abby," Chuny urged. "I can bring that ICU nurse I told you about."  
  
"I don't need you to bring a date for me."  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you have a thing for the ER docs," Chuny teased as she header towards the door. This comment elicited a cough from Carter who immediately pretended to be searching for something his locker as Chuny shot him an inquisitive look. Smiling to herself she walked out the door saying,  
  
"See you later, Abby."  
  
As soon as she was out the door, Abby turned to John.  
  
"Very smooth, John. Couldn't have done it better myself."  
  
"Oh, she's got nothing on us."  
  
"Right," Abby said skeptically.  
  
"Ok, well maybe she's got a little bit of gossip to spread, but it won't be anything new. People have been spreading rumors about the two of us for a year."  
  
"Yeah," Abby laughed, "Do you think the have a pool?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely," John replied.  
  
"So I guess it's better just to accept this as a fact of life and move on," Abby said, taking a step closer to John.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's just what we're gonna have to do," John, closing the space between them. "We'll just go to work like we do everyday, keeping our private lives out of the work place. People will just have to accept that our relationship is completely professional."  
  
"Completely professional," Abby agreed, as they now stood only inches apart. She grabbed his tie mischievously and reeled him in for a long kiss. Just a John was starting to let his hand wander along her back, they heard the door open and the deep grumble of that unmistakable Croatian voice. John and Abby quickly pulled apart, but it was too late. The talking had stopped just as quickly as they had. The room was completely silent. John and Abby stood by the lockers like two deer caught in the headlights. Luka stood by the table, with his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. Susan, who had been debriefing Luka before going home, stood just inside the door, gaping, unsure whether she should laugh or run for dear life. Choosing the latter, she made a beeline for her locker, opening it quickly, shedding her lab coat, and grabbing her things.  
  
"Well, Luka, I'm sure you'll have everything under control. See you all tomorrow." She headed quickly out the other door, throwing Carter and Abby a wink as she did. Still glaring at the two of them, Luka muttered something about a patient and sulked out of the door.  
  
"Well, I'd say that maybe they have a little gossip now," John finally gasped.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Luka on now?"  
  
"All night."  
  
"This should be fun."  
  
Abby and John headed silently out to work, the rumor mill now steadily going to work. It continued to be a pretty slow night. A couple minor traumas came in, but the ER staff was mostly reduced to sutures and broken bones.  
  
"I discharged the dislocated ankle in exam two," Luka announced to no one in particular. When no one responded to him, he noticed the group of nurses huddled around the desk. "Hey! Why isn't anybody working?!"  
  
"No one to work on," Haleh said as the group fell silent.  
  
"If that were true, than the board would be cleared," Luka retorted. "I'll take the minor burns and I want to see the rest of you getting to work!"  
  
"I guess he's not taking it that well," Chuny said as Luka stalked off.  
  
"Not taking what that well?" Gallant asked as he put a file away.  
  
"Carter and Abby," Randi replied.  
  
"Dr. Carter and Abby? Are they a couple?"  
  
"Where have you been, man?" Malik asked.  
  
"I guess Dr. Kovac is pretty upset, huh?"  
  
"That's doesn't even cover it, honey," Haleh said.  
  
"But, wait a minute," Deb butted in, "he and Abby broke up months ago. If she wants to go out with John, that's up to her."  
  
"That's right, honey," Haleh agreed.  
  
"So, when did this all start?" Gallant inquired, flipping through a chart.  
  
"Well, they were definitely together this morning," Chuny winked.  
  
"They were quarantined together for a whole night, and they both had yesterday off," Malik added.  
  
"They sure don't waste any time do they?" Deb asked.  
  
"They've been wasting time for the past two years, and if-" Everybody quickly shushed Haleh as Carter walked up to the desk. He was whistling a jovial tune and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that everybody was staring at him and grinning. He picked up another chart, wrote his name on the board, and headed off to an exam room. As he heard everybody as the desk start giggling, John smiled to himself. It seemed that the gossip mill was running at full force. He walked into Curtain 2 and saw Abby starting an IV on a young boy whose parents stood nervously by.  
  
"Hi . . . Andrew," he said, checking the boy's name on the chart. "I'm Dr. Carter."  
  
"Hi," the boy replied.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"He spilled a pot of boiling water on his arm. Second degree burns to most of the forearm" Abby filled him in, shooting him one of her fabulous smiles.  
  
"He always helps me when I make pasta," the boy's mother explained. "I told him he could strain the water if I helped him, but he didn't wait for me and the pot was too heavy."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom," the boy sniffed.  
  
"Aw, that's ok," Carter said to the boy. "I once cut my finger slicing tomatoes for a pasta."  
  
"You cook?" Abby asked mockingly.  
  
"I am an excellent chef," Carter replied just as mockingly. Abby smiled as she finished applying ointment to the boy's burns.  
  
"Well, we're gonna get you all bandaged up, Andrew, and you'll be as good as new, ok?" The boy nodded back.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment, please," Carter said to the parents. "Nurse Lockhart, can I speak to you for a minute?" Abby followed John outside.  
  
"You're very funny, you know that?" John asked.  
  
"I learned from the best," Abby replied.  
  
"I can cook and I can teach."  
  
"So, are they talking?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"Probably that we've been having a secret affair for months and that we ran off the Las Vegas and got married yesterday."  
  
"That would certainly be something," Abby said.  
  
"Yeah." Suddenly, John had an idea. "Come on," he said, grabbing Abby's hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" Abby asked as he led her down the hall.  
  
"I hate gossip, so let's give them something real to talk about," John said with a determined look in his eye, as they stood just within the site line of all the people at the desk.  
  
"John, what are you talking about? We have a patient that we really need to get back-" John cut Abby off with his lips. She let her body relax and threw her arms around his neck and everybody at the admid desk turned and gaped. After a suitable amount of time, John pulled away and said,  
  
"Let them talk about THAT!"  
  
"You're crazy," Abby said, her eyes shining.  
  
"Carter!"  
  
Their moment was broken as a fuming Luka yelled from the desk,  
  
"There's work to do! Why don't you come take care of this explosive diarrhea case?"  
  
"Wonderful," Carter grimaced.  
  
"What did you say?" Luka asked.  
  
"I said, I'll be right there," Carter replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'd say he's pretty pissed," Abby said, laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny!"  
  
"It was your idea!"  
  
"Wish you could take it all back?"  
  
"Nope. I would never take back kissing you. Even if it dies mean being punished by a jealous ex-boyfriend, who is technically my boss, with explosive diarrhea."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to make it up to you tomorrow night."  
  
"You mean, you're not going to go out with Chuny's ICU nurse?" Carter asked with feigned surprise.  
  
"Didn't you hear what she said? I have a thing for you strapping ER docs!"  
  
  
  
To be continued . . . 


	6. A Bump in the Night

So, I was personally was a little disappointed with that last chapter. I think there may be a thing as too much fluff and I think I made Luka uncharacteristically stupid and mean (even for Luka), so I'm going to try to be a little more realistic with this chapter. Also, I know so far this fic has been angst-free, but angst is the basis of Carby. It's all about how they push each other's buttons and stuff so I think I'm gonna put in just a tiny little bit on angst. Nothing too depressing, but enough to get these characters ticking again. Never fear though, I would never ruin this wonderful relationship! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Abby woke with a start. She was sure she had heard someone or something banging around in her kitchen. After Brian had attacked her, she was always a little on edge when she was alone at night in her apartment. Abby remembered that John was there, though, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was probably just getting a glass of water or a snack. She looked at the clock at saw that it read 3 AM. Only three more hours of precious sleep. She settled back against the pillows and was waiting for John to come back to bed when she heard another bang and the clacking of glasses or bottles. What was he doing out there?! Curious and concerned, Abby slipped out of bed and padded along in her bare feet to the kitchen. There was one dim light on in the kitchen and she saw John crouching next to the cabinet under the sink, looking for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
Startled at hearing Abby behind him, John quickly popped his head up, succeeding in banging it on the top of the cabinet as he did.  
  
"Shit," he exclaimed in pain. Abby winced upon hearing how hard his head had knocked into the wood.  
  
"Jesus, Abby!" he said, standing up. "You scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"Sorry," she replied. "I though you heard me."  
  
"No," John whined, rubbing his head.  
  
"Do you need an ice pack?" Abby asked with genuine concern, walking towards the freezer.  
  
"No, no, I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok. So what was all that noise anyways?"  
  
"Oh . . . um . . . I was just gonna get some milk," John stammered.  
  
"Under the sink?"  
  
"Uh . . . well . . ."  
  
As John fumbled for words, Abby noticed that a bunch of her other cupboards were opened, and that all sorts of bottles were lined up on her counter.  
  
"John, what's going on?" she asked, her voice becoming a little more agitated.  
  
"Look, Abby, I don't want you getting mad . . ."  
  
"I think it'll be a little late for that, if you don't tell me what you were doing searching through my cabinets at three o'clock in the morning," Abby said, furiously cutting him off.  
  
"Ok, ok!" John said, holding his hand up in defense. "I was looking for . . ."  
  
"For?"  
  
"For beer," John finished quietly.  
  
"What?" Abby asked, laughing bitterly.  
  
"I-I had to be sure."  
  
"Be sure of what?"  
  
"That you were ok. That you weren't still drinking."  
  
"You think I'm still drinking?!"  
  
"No! I didn't say that!"  
  
"It sure sounded that way to me."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
"Well, I'm ok. Ok?" Abby said quickly, turning away as she did.  
  
"Then why did I find a bottle of beer in the back of you refrigerator?" John asked softly.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Abby."  
  
"I'm NOT playing dumb. I actually did not know there was a bottle of beer in the fridge."  
  
"You didn't?" John asked sarcastically.  
  
"No."  
  
"So it just magically appeared there?" John asked, holding the culprit bottle in his hands.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know," John mocked her. "So it just mysteriously found its way to your refrigerator or – oh wait! I know! Luka must have left it in there! I know you two are buddies!"  
  
"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Abby was above restraint now. She was yelling at John with full force now and he was yelling just as forcefully back.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe he's trying to get you drunk enough that you'll sleep with him again!"  
  
"Luka and I broke up months ago and-", Abby paused and regained her poise. "You know, I do not have to justify my relationship with him to you. I told you I didn't know that beer was in there. I probably forgot it. I shouldn't even have to explain that to you. I thought you trusted me. I thought I could trust you."  
  
"You CAN trust me," John insisted.  
  
"Then why are you snooping through my things?"  
  
"Because I knew if I asked you, you'd get all defensive like you are now and you'd just completely close off."  
  
"It's better than trying to sneak around behind my back."  
  
"I'm sorry, Abby. It was wrong of me to do that, I realize, b-"  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you realize that," Abby spat back. "Ya know, this is just like something Luka would do. He was always trying to protect me. Well, you know what, John? I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know that," John said quietly. "I know that and I know everything else about you."  
  
"You don't know anything about me," Abby said bitterly.  
  
"I know more than Luka did. And I want to know more," he said, approaching Abby. "I want to know more. Please, just tell me. I don't want to protect you, I just want to listen to you." He tried to take Abby in his arms, but she immediately tensed up and pushed him back.  
  
"I think you should go now."  
  
"Abby-"  
  
"John – just go," Abby said, holding up a hand and indicating that the conversation was over.  
  
"If that's what you want." John walked towards the bedroom. When he emerged again he had pulled on his jeans and jacket and grabbed his briefcase. He stopped by Abby again.  
  
"You can't push the people who care about you away every time something difficult comes up. We have to talk about this."  
  
"Please, just leave," Abby said, on the verge of tears. John shook his head. He opened the door and walked out with out looking back, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Do not cry, do not cry, do not cry, do not cry . . . ." Abby repeated over and over again in her head. She wrapped her arms around her body and slowly sunk to the floor. Her body shook with sobs and, finally, the tears began to fall. First one big drop slid down her cheek, followed by another and another until she was just sitting on the white tile floor of her kitchen, crying, all alone in her dark apartment.  
  
The next day at work, everybody seemed to notice that John and Abby were unusually quite. Next to the Fourth of July cheer that enveloped the rest of the staff, it was hard not to notice how sullen John and Abby were.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Yosh asked Jerry.  
  
"Oh they probably just had a fight. It's been two months and this is the first day that have seemed anything less than overjoyed to be around each other."  
  
"Yeah that must be some kind of record," Chuny said.  
  
As Abby walked by the desk en route to see a patient, all eyes followed her. She looked terrible. Her eyes were evidently swollen from crying and she just looked generally down trodden. As soon as she passed by the desk, Carter walked up. He didn't even greet the rest of the staff as he erased a patient's name from the board and picked up a new chart. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and looked like he had a terrible weight bearing down on his whole body. He walked away just a silently as he came. As soon as he left, all the nurses went back to gossiping. Susan, who had been listening to all of their musings, stood staring after her friends for a minute. This had obviously been more than a minor disagreement. In all the years she had known Carter, she had never seen looking so defeated. She knew Abby had her fair share of troubles, but she usually lit up around Carter and today she was doing everything possible. Something was definitely wrong and Susan was determined to talk to one of them. She found Abby first, a couple hours later, getting coffee in the lounge.  
  
"What a day, huh?" Susan asked, walking over to the coffeepot. Abby handed her the pot and she poured herself a cup. "You lose a patient?"  
  
"Not today. Why?" Abby asked.  
  
"Oh, you just look really upset over something. I thought maybe you had lost a patient," Susan lied, trying not to be blatantly nosey.  
  
"I think I would have preferred to have lost a patient," Abby said.  
  
"Everything ok?" Susan asked, seating herself at the table. Abby shook her head and turned around to face Susan, leaning on the counter.  
  
"John and I had a fight."  
  
"Evidently."  
  
"Everybody's noticed I guess."  
  
"You could say that. What happened?"  
  
"I don't really want to get into it."  
  
"Fair enough, but Abby, I'm here if you want to talk."  
  
"Thanks, Susan." Susan got up and dumped the rest of her coffee down the drain. She turned to Abby,  
  
"You know what would cheer you up?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A good old softball game against the paramedics."  
  
"I don't think so," Abby said, retreating towards the door.  
  
"Oh come on. I heard you were the star last year."  
  
"Thanks, Susan, but I think I'll pass."  
  
"You worried Carter's gonna be there?"  
  
Abby sighed,  
  
"Yeah," she admitted.  
  
"Don't worry. I asked him to cover for me so I could play. So, please come and keep me company."  
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
"Oh come on Abby. A little fresh air will do you good."  
  
"Ok, ok," Abby said laughing. "I'll come for a little bit."  
  
"Good. See you later," Susan said as she walked out the door. Just as she did, she ran into John who came stalking down the hall.  
  
"Oh, Carter. Just the person I was looking for!"  
  
"What's going on, Susan?" John asked impatiently.  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Susan, I'm really not in the good Samaritan mood today."  
  
"Look, I know you and Abby are having a rough time at the moment, but I promise this is an easy favor that I'm sure you can handle."  
  
"Ok, what?"  
  
"I need you to take my place at the Fourth of July softball game tonight."  
  
"No thanks," Carter replied as he set off down the hall.  
  
"Please, Carter," Susan said, following him down the hall. "I've already asked everybody else who wasn't playing. I even asked Abby."  
  
John stopped at hearing Abby's name.  
  
"What'd she say?" he demanded.  
  
"She said she'd rather spend the evening feeling sorry for herself with a tub of ice cream and a box of tissues."  
  
"Seriously, Susan."  
  
"I don't know. She said she didn't want to play." This wasn't exactly a lie. Abby had said that she didn't want to play before Susan had convinced her otherwise.  
  
"Why can't you play?"  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. He's cute. I'll introduce you sometime. Maybe we can double date with you and Abby," Susan teased, knowing that this would get Carter mad. Hopefully it would get him mad enough to want to take his anger out in a soft ball game. Carter just grumbled.  
  
"Is that a yes? Will you play?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll play!"  
  
"Great!" Susan said, walking off in the opposite direction.  
  
"No, I think you'll be the one owing me," she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"What?" John asked.  
  
"Nothing," Susan said as the she continued down the hall. She smiled to herself. She had never been planning to play softball anyway. She hoped that this intricate planning of her paid off. Well, she'd know when her phone rang and it was either both John and Abby screaming at her or thanking her. She hoped it would be the latter, as she began to hum "Take me out to the ball game."  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for the important events of the baseball game!! 


End file.
